Butan Helps nya!
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Soul has been gone for about half a year...So what is going on at home while he's gone, what's wrong with Maka and will Blair be able to talk some sense into Lord Death? A/N: Characters might be OOC, DEAL WITH IT!


**Moon-chan: I wrote this story as a sort of sequel to Long Time Crush, but this happens in the universe that Soul Eater actually takes place in. **

**Shade: I thought I told you to finish other stories before you write more one- shots Baka!**

**Moon-chan: What can I say; I got bored in math class…so this is the result of boredom and an obsession with Soul Eater.**

**Shade: Whatever, just write more in the one I requested onea-chan.**

**Moon- chan: I will get off my back, Oh! And I don't own Soul Eater or the song that is used, but I do own one of the characters in this story, but I won't give her name away just yet, and no it isn't Sonata in case you were wondering, this is a different OC…don't worry she'll get her own story later…Please enjoy!**

Bu-tan Helps nya!

"Ka-chan, where's Tou-chan," a little girl with sparkling green eyes and snow white hair asked a ash blonde woman with green eyes, who was at the moment staring blankly in front of herself with a book in her lap. The little girl looked at her mother, her eyes filled with concern. "Ka-chan," the white haired child called again as she climbed upon to the couch to grab her mother's arm.

As though the touch of her child brought her back the woman grabbed her child, and wrapped the white haired little one in her arms and whispered, "I don't know Symphony, mama doesn't know." Then the normally strong woman clutched her child closer as she cried.

"Ka-chan," the little girl whose name was Symphony hugged her mother as she cried. "Tou- chan will come back, Ka-chan, Papa always comes back," Symphony said as she tried to comfort her weeping mother. Now this wasn't a foreign sight to the five year old, every time her father left for a business trip, and Symphony understood why her mother cried. Symphony's father's job was dangerous, and it had become increasingly more so as Symphony got older. Right now you are probably wondering who her parents are and why her father isn't home, well that is explained easily, you see her father is none other than Soul 'Eater' Evans, the youngest Death Scythe ever. Currently, he was out on a mission, and her mother, Maka Evans, formerly Maka Albarn, was always distraught when he wasn't home. Symphony knew that her mother was just worried that her husband wouldn't return home alive.

Symphony with the help of her "Aunts and Uncles" took care of her mother while her father was away. Now you are all probably wondering at this moment what happened to a certain magical cat, well she is still around and she makes sure that Symphony is taken care of; her mother had fallen into depression because her father still wasn't home and it had been almost six months. In Blair's opinion Symphony was too serious for her age when she dwelt with her mother's illness. One night when Maka had finally been coaxed to bed, Blair went to go to sleep in Symphony's room her cat body curling up at the foot of the bed when she heard it the sound of the little girl crying her eyes out, silent, but for soft sniffles. In a poof of purple smoke Blair turned into her human shape, wearing a peasant blouse, a corset and a skirt; and held the little girl as she cried, Blair whispered, "Bu-tan is here Symphony-chan, everything's going to be alright." As the little one cried in her arms Blair decided that she was going to have a very long talk with someone's boss the next morning.

The next morning, Blair stood on the steps to Shibusen, her amber eyes full of concern for the five year old that wouldn't let go of her hand. "Bu-tan is going to talk to Lord Death, okay, Symphony-chan," Blair said kneeling down in front of the little girl who was like a niece to her.

"Bu-tan, I'm coming with you," Symphony stated her face set stubbornly.

"Alright," Blair said nodding, "but if I start yelling, sweetie, I want you to leave the room okay." Symphony nodded up at her Aunt Blair. The two then proceeded to the death room where Blair didn't bother to knock; she just barged in, closely followed by Symphony. "Death get you're cartoonish butt out here now," Blair stated with her hands on her hips.

"Wazup, Wazup, Wazup," Death said as he bounced into view.

"I have a bone to pick with you reaper," Blair said, her amber eyes on the man who ruled over Death. Symphony looked around the room her green eyes wide. 'This place is cool,' she thought to herself as she tried not to stare at her father's boss.

"What seems to be the problem, Blair-chan?"

"Don't play cute with me, Grim reaper, you know I'm here," the cat hissed at the immortal in front of her.

Suddenly, Symphony felt a familiar soul wave length coming into the room. She turned to the door still holding Blair's hand until she saw the familiar figure with gravity defying, white hair coming closer to where she stood watching. When she was sure that it was who she thought it was she ran to the man that had just turned fully into the main area of the room, he got an arm full of happy five year old. At hearing Symphony's tinkling laughter after almost half a year of not hearing the little girl's bubbly laughter, Blair turned to see Soul holding his daughter to him. "Hey little one," Soul whispered as he stood up still holding the green eyed little girl. When he saw Blair still having a stare down with Lord Death he knew something was wrong, still holding his daughter he looked at Blair his crimson eyes narrowed, "What happened?"

Blair didn't get a chance to answer before Symphony pulled on her father's attention back to her because she was tugging on his sleeve urgently, "Ka-chan's sick papa," her green eyes showed the fact that she was really worried about her mother.

Soul looked at Blair again and asked, "Is it true? Is Maka sick?" Blair just nodded her eyes sad as she saw Soul's face drain of color. Without even putting Symphony down or consulting with Lord Death he bolted out the door to run to his house, where he found his wife staring at a picture of him holding Symphony and smiling at the camera. Upon seeing his wife looking like this he set Symphony down next to her mother before he gathered his seemingly comatose wife into his arms. "Maka, Maka love, come back," Soul whispered into her ear. The only response he got was a whimper from the woman he held.

Symphony slowly got off her parents' bed and sat down at the baby grand piano that was in the corner of the room, and then she played one of her favorite songs singing along, her five year old voice pitched so that it wouldn't break on any of the notes.

_He called her on the road from a lonely cold hotel room  
>Just to hear her say, "I love you one" more time<br>But when he heard the sound  
>Of the kids laughin' in the background<em>

_He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
>A little voice came on the phone<br>Said, "Daddy when you comin' home?"  
>He said the first thing that came to his mind<em>

_I'm already there  
>Take a look around<br>I'm the sunshine in your hair  
>I'm the shadow on the ground<em>

_I'm the whisper in the wind  
>I'm your imaginary friend<br>And I know, I'm in your prayers  
>Oh I'm already there<em>

_She got back on the phone  
>Said, "I really miss you darlin'"<br>"Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
>Wish I was in your arms, lyin' right there beside you"<em>

_"But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
>And I'll gently kiss your lips<br>Touch you with my fingertips  
>So turn out the light and close your eyes"<em>

_I'm already there  
>Don't make a sound<br>I'm the beat in your heart  
>I'm the moonlight shinin' down<em>

_I'm the whisper in the wind  
>And I'll be there 'til the end<br>Can you feel the love that we share?  
>Oh I'm already there<em>

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
>But I'll be with you wherever you are<em>

_I'm already there  
>Take a look around<br>I'm the sunshine in your hair  
>I'm the shadow on the ground<em>

_I'm the whisper in the wind  
>And I'll be there 'til the end<br>Can you feel the love that we share?  
>Oh I'm already there<br>Oh I'm already there_

When the song ended she saw her mother's emerald green eyes tearing up as she came out of her depressed state. As Symphony came over to sit next to them again, her mother finally noticed that she was being held by a pair of strong arms. Maka started to shake violently not even turning her head to look at who was holding her, she knew it was Soul, but she thought that her mind was playing tricks on her again. She had missed her husband so much that she had slipped into her own mind without realizing it. When her daughter had sang that song, and combined it with the pressure of the embrace she knew so well it had brought her out of her stupor. "Ka-chan, Tou-chan is home," Symphony whispered as she climbed into her mother's lap.

They, this odd little family, all sat there together holding one another until they heard the sound of the door closing the little family decided that it was time to leave the master bedroom to see what the person who had entered the house wanted. When everyone had left the room they found Blair sitting on the couch a grin on her face. Symphony giggled. "Mama's all better now!"

Blair's smile got even wider as she raised her eyes to look at Soul and Maka, who both had one arm around the other. "Glad to see you among the conscious Maka," Blair said nodding to the ash blonds. She then turned her gaze onto the albino male who returned it.

Symphony noticed that Blair had something to say so she tugged on her hand, "Bu-tan, what happened?"

Blair looked down at the little girl whose white hair was tied into pig tails with green ribbons that matched the color of her eyes. "You're right pumpkin, but I think that your parents should sit down." Maka looked at Soul questioningly as they sat down across from Blair on the loveseat.

"Blair, what is it," Maka asked her voice weak because of how little she had used it during the months that Soul had been away. Blair's grin widened even further before she spoke.

"From now on Soul is to stay home unless there is a mission that he can take the whole family on."

Maka's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You mean that…" she trialed off.

"Yes," Blair said her amber eyes twinkling. "It means that Lord Death learned a very important lesson, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned or in my case a cat who is worried about her friends."

"Bu-tan, made Ka-chan happy," Symphony sing-songed.

Soul smiled down at his daughter as he spoke to Blair, "Thank you Blair, you just made this easier on everyone involved."

Then suddenly Blair face palmed. "Oh! How could I forget," Blair moaned as she looked at the youngest person in the room.

"What do you mean how could you forget," Maka asked her forest green eyes filled with worry.

Blair smiled sheepishly as she picked at her black skirt and bit her bottom lip, "Ummm…while Soul was gone and you were, well out of it, Symphony –chan's weapon form manifested, and then later the same day she told me that someone was here before they even knocked on the door or I could even sensed them. What I am trying to say is that Symphony is both a weapon and a miester with soul perception."

Soul grinned as he leaned forward to gather his daughter into his arms, "Well I guess that means she can go either way when she goes to the academy."

"Tou-chan, not going to leave mama and Sylphie- chan alone anymore," the little girl squealed using her father's pet name for her when she referred to herself as she was for the most part not paying attention to what Blair was saying. She cuddled into her father's chest and then promptly fell asleep.

"She's such a Daddy's girl," Maka said smiling as she too cuddled into Soul.

"And you're not," Soul whispered so not to wake the slumbering five year old.

"Only if it's you," she whispered back before she kissed him.

"Well, I'll be going ~nya," Blair called as she walked out the door.

"I love you, Maka," Soul said softly as he rested the top of his head on hers.

"I love you too, Soul," Maka mumbled softly as she cuddled even more into him.

Soul smiled as he and Maka joined their daughter in dreamland.

Fin

**Moon-chan: Well, what did you think about my story about Blair helping the little family?**

**Shade: I thought it was cute, but….**

**Moon-chan: (panicking) BUT WHAT?**

**Shade: You should write more.**

**Moon-chan: (Sweat drop) I know that…this is just a one-shot, sis.**

**Shade: I know, but still…you have to finish the muti-chapter ones that you're writing too, you know?**

**Moon-chan: Yes, I know…any way please R&R, Thank you for reading!**


End file.
